The previous state of the art for pneumatic control devices of a motor vehicle is reproduced in the following documents:                DE 102 40 357 A1, which is incorporated by reference.        EP 1 243 447 A2, which is incorporated by reference.        DE 100 55 108 A1, which is incorporated by reference.        DE 102 008 034 240 A1,which is incorporated by reference.        